Curing the GreenEyed Monster
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Blair's having a jealous spell. Serena decides to break it.


**_LbN: I'd actually written this a while ago, but I forgot to post it here :)._**

**Curing the Green Eyed Monster**

"No."

"No?" Serena turned to face Blair, confusion all over her face.

The two of them were sitting in Blair's room at the MGM Grand, debating what to do with their day. Dan was doing a piece on the Bellagio for Time magazine and his birthday was the next night, so his friends had flown in to help him celebrate. Serena had been late making the reservations so she and Blair were "stuck" at MGM for the weekend.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Serena asked. "We have to go shopping; unless you're planning on going naked to the party," she grinned.

"I'm not going," Blair said. "It's just an excuse for the press to get shots of you two and then come find me to see if I'm looking pissed so they can start rumors about us feuding. I don't feel like watching that tomorrow. I'm supposed to be on vacation; a.k.a. having fun. Watching you play arm candy to Dan's Mr. Perfect Writer is not my idea of fun."

"Come on B," Serena pleaded, sitting down next to her and giving her a kiss. "He'll be really upset if you don't go; especially since he had to beg you to come out in the first place. And I won't have fun at all."

She gave Blair the patented _Serena van der Woodsen Can Turn Everyone in the Room into Mush_ pout. Blair smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

**CtGEM**

"A corset?"

"A tux?" Blair smirked, twirling around so her dress fanned out. "I felt like being elegant. It's too bad our managers would freak out if we showed up 'together'. We'd be the hottest couple, no contest."

"Brangelina, eat your heart out," Serena laughed.

Blair stood on her tiptoes and gave Serenaa kiss. It was sure to be a kiss-less night…Stupid Dan, she thought. They got into separate limos when they reached the front of the hotel, and made the short trip to the Bellagio.

Blair could see the cameras and flashbulbs through the tinted windows. She had been mentally preparing herself for the red carpet walk, but it still overwhelmed her. She began to walk behind Serena, as always, but her girlfriend reached back and linked their arms.

"Serena! Blair!" god only knew how many reports were there. Their managers, and probably the modeling company, were going to have fifty conniptions come Monday…

"Serena! Serena, is it true about you and Dan?" one of the reporters asked.

"We're really close friends," Serena gave her standard answer.

"So any actual romances budding within the Manhattan Superstars?" another one pointed a mic at Blair. The MS was the name given to their old school crowd, since all of them had gone on to be rather more famous than their parents.

"You never know," Blair shrugged with a smile. Oh yeah, they were dead next week…

With that, both girls posed for a few more pictures and continued into the building.

"I think your tux is a hit," Blair smiled. "How are people not figuring us out?"

"Oh, I'm sure there are a few," Serena laughed quietly. "Hey Michelle!"

**CtGEM**

All in all, the night hadn't been too bad. That is, until the actual dancing had started. Then, as Blair had known would happen, Dan had asked Blake to dance. The few reporters allowed into the party had a field day with that. She hadn't actually seen Serena in about thirty minutes; the blonde had disappeared somewhere and she, Blair, was currently wandering the room talking to the other guests. She was about to go visit the chocolate bar again, when Serena appeared at her side. After giving her the _I told you so _look, Blair asked,

"Where were you?"

"Us Weekly caught Dan and me; they wanted pictures. You wanna take a break?"

Blair grinned at the look Serena was giving her. It suggested that the wisest course of action would be to say "yes" and follow. So she did…

**CtGEM**

"Dan's room?" Blair asked.

"I'm showing my jealous girlfriend that I'm faithful and totally into her," Serena grinned.

"I know you're fai—eeep!" Blair cut off as Serena picking her up and tossing her on the bed. Serena climbed on top of her and looked down at the intricate lace work on her corset.

"Please tell me there's a zipper somewhere on this…"

Blair giggled and turned over. In under a minute (a record, even for them) both of them were naked.

"Love you," Serena smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

**CtGEM**

"Should we do the cake now?" one of the caterers asked Dan.

"Uhh, give me fifteen minutes," he told him.

He ran and caught the elevator. On the VIP floor, he took out his key as he made his way to his room. Serena had said Blair wasn't feeling well, but maybe she'd be well enough for cake now. He walked in, stopped, and rolled his eyes. He knew about them, of course. PR-mance meant never having to say "I didn't know." However, this was the first 'walk in' he'd had. Thus, he let his eyes wander until he heard,

"My key's in the tux pocket. We'll switch back tomorrow."

"Night Serena," Dan said with a blush.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!_**


End file.
